eglantisfandomcom-20200215-history
Inostrancevia
Inostrancevia was the first Gorgonopsid. The "Child of the Schnyauzer" was sent to Earth to create a new species to rival the Fuzzers and Mice, but they were killed off by the schneizers. Inostrancevia, however, survived. History When the Schnyauzer temporarily awoke from his coma, his eyes were randomly drawn to our galaxy. (Less randomness, and more subconscious interference from the Chaos Breaker inside Schnauzaria.) In our galaxy, he observed our lanet, Earth, had the most life on it. Other lanets in our galaxy had life too, but Earth had the most. Thus, the Schnyauzer created a creature from his evil energy and sent it there. This creature was named Inostrancevia. Inostrancevia was remarkable in that she was the first living thing to have saber teeth. (Darkness Within is not alive, but rather an elemental. Neither is the Schnyauzer, who is a spirit.) This allowed Inostrancevia to be an invincible predator. With this new jaw structure, she was effectively 1-shotting all the animals on the planet. She eventually settled in the area that is now Russia and laid her eggs, which hatched by themselves due to the dark energies of the Schnyauzer. There was enough genetic diversity between them to not lead to genetic issues. The race of the Gorgonopsids was born. Gorgonopsids became the top predators for many reasons. Firstly, their saber teeth were completely foreign to our planet. Second, they were massive creatures, 20 feet of muscle. They could move fast and strike faster, annihilating anything that would stand against them in a similar manner as how anything standing against Darktew is completely annihilated. And of course, THEY'RE RUSSIAN. THESE THINGS ARE FUCKING RUSSIAN. OF COURSE YOU CAN'T BEAT THEM. Unless you're a schneizer. Life was good for the Gorgonopsids. With the exception of their leader, who was above human intelligence but was not as intelligent as fuzzers, gorgonosids were mindless, carnivorous predators. They had no idea about the incoming monsters. The mice created their version of schnauzers, the schneizers, and dropped them off on Earth. While the damage the gorgonopsids did to Earth was impressive, the schneizers were simply superior predators, and were responsible for the Great Dying. Inostrancevia could fight them, but she had the favor of the Schnyauzer. The other gorgonosids were easily taken down by a single schneizer. Inostrancevia was forced to flee into a cave system, through which she navigated until finding a comfortable place in the Earth's mantle. As the tectonic plates moved, this cave was closed off, leaving Inostrancevia trapped. When the Schnyauzer changed its form to a schnauzer-like one, Inostrancevia felt replaced and betrayed. She turned to hatred for the oldest evil in existence, but in her position, there was nothing she could do. She was eventually found by Suzie when she too had to flee to the Earth's core. While she isn't there any longer, the goddess of chaos and Inostrancevia became good friends, and it was both of them who cut the chains holding Eglantis to Earth. Inostrancevia remains down there to this day. Personality Inostrancevia has an immense hatred for the Schnyauzer, which made her feel rejected and replaced. Inostrancevia seems to believe that everything in existence revolves around some kind of natural food chain. She admits that the schneizers were superior to the gorgonopsids, but also claims that one day they will become the dominant predators once again, rising above even the gods. Her ultimate goal seems to be just that: to ascend the gorgonopsids, including herself, to become the most powerful beings in existence. She'd prefer to be the strongest of the strongest, but that seems like a lesser goal for her, more concerned with the race as a whole. She developed a friendship with Suzie, though she might've just been manipulating the naive child-god all along. This is unconfirmed. Sunset Eclipse When the Sunset Eclipse occurs, an opening is created through which she escapes. She actually fights against the last surviving pack of Schneizers. She is able to defeat them, but dies of blood loss shortly afterwards. She is absorbed back into the Schnyauzer upon her death. Future Plans are being drafted to have Inostrancevia return during Part 3, as a representative of the Schnyauzer. By this time in the storyline, the Schnyauzer is no longer comatose, and is basically the most powerful creature ever, excluding Omnigods and Kentaro Cokichi. However, he is still unable to be free of Marstrayal. Therefore, he is incapable of properly leading the Broken Circle, which at that point has reformed and worshiping the Schnyauzer as opposed to Vecna and Darktew. He needs a spokesperson, a commander, a warrior. He recreates Inostrancevia. She has since forgotten her hatred for the schnauzer god, an gladly became the head of his empire. However, her ultimate imact, and her ultimate fate, is yet to be determined.